A space, as referred to herein, contains networked digital devices which host contents and services. The devices, contents and services are collectively called resources. Resources can move within the space and can move in and out of the space. A space can be physical or virtual. A physical space typically correlates with a physical location and may have a post address. A virtual space does not have to correspond to any particular physical location; it may, however, have an associated name and may contain one or more physical locations. Similarly a physical space may contain one or more virtual spaces.
In order to identify the location of a space, a first conventional approach involves using a beacon which periodically broadcasts the name of the space. The name can be used by receiving devices to identify the space. This approach can be used for identifying both physical and virtual spaces. However, using beacon broadcasts requires installing, configuring and maintaining beacons in all spaces of significance. Such infrastructural setup and maintenance is costly and time consuming.
A second conventional approach for space location identification involves using a dedicated location server. The server maintains the location information for at least one space and provides an interface for accessing the location information. A client device can use the interface to access the location information in the server to determine the location of the space. However, this approach also requires costly setup and maintenance.
A third conventional approach for space location identification involves use of a global positioning system (GPS) or the identifications (IDs) of cellular towers. This approach, however, relies on large databases. Further, GPS receivers cannot receive GPS signals when indoors, and many urban areas using the cell tower IDs provide low resolution for determining location. In addition this approach does not identify virtual spaces.
A fourth conventional approach for space location identification involves using signal strength for deducing a current location. This approach uses various signals, e.g., signals from power lines and signals from wireless networks such as WiFi, Bluetooth and cellular networks. However, this approach is also costly as it requires a database containing information that maps the signal strengths to locations.
There is, therefore, a need for a method and system that can identify the location of a space with higher resolution and at a lower cost.